


Purple sky

by Communist_jones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Din Djarin, Breathplay, Depression, Din is going through it okay, Dirty Talk, Gen, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Questionable mindset, Sex Club, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Communist_jones/pseuds/Communist_jones
Summary: Din needs a distraction from all the things he's given up, something he never even realized he wanted.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/prostitute, Din Djarin/sex worker
Kudos: 26





	Purple sky

**Author's Note:**

> takes place right after episode 16, and follows Din through the next couple of weeks, this has explicit sex in it and language, as well as prostitution and not much aftercare so be forewarned.

Din knew that it was common practice among bounty hunters to pay for sex workers. However throughout his years of bounty hunting Din had never done it. It always seemed like a waste of time which would be better spent working to support the covert. It had seemed shameful and wasteful to use credits that could go to foundlings on things like sex and booze. So Din didn't do it. 

Now things were different. After Din watched the jedi walk away with Grogru, a black pit seemed to place itself in his stomach. He felt empty. He no longer had a purpose. His covert gone in the wind to make a way without him. His child whisked away by a master that would better suit him. He no longer even had the righteous passion of his creed. He had sacrificed it all for a child he wasn't even suited to take care of. Logically Din knew that the jedi was the best thing for Grogru, that the child would be properly trained with him. And yet Din couldn't help but want him back. As he watched the jedi's black cape float behind him the only thing Din could think about was how he wanted Grogru to come back so that they could still be together. But soon enough both the child and the jedi were gone. Din could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't even imagine what the rest of the people in the room thought of him right now. A Mandalorian breaking what he stood for, yet Din didn't regret it. After a couple moments of watching the hallway full of dead shock troopers where the jedi had just been, Din put his helmet back on. As much as the helmet was a symbol of pride for his culture and creed, the helmet was also a mask, a hiding spot. With the helmet on none of the other occupants of the room could could see the way his eyes watered and his nose ran, and the uneven and grown out cut of his hair, and the stress lines around his brow, and the tired wrinkles around the crease of his eyelid. Din took shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself down, he could break down later, in private. 

With a last deep breath Din straighten his shoulders and turned around to look at Bo-Katan. He walked over to her and the other Mandalorians. Bo-Katan looked at him hard, she seemed to be biting her tongue, trying to be sympathetic yet not able to hide her utter uncaring. She waited. 

"When you need me, call me and I will answer, I do not break my deals," Din said, nodding to himself before turning and leaving the room. He took the darksaber with him with the knowledge that Bo-katan would be back for it eventually. But for now she let him go. Din walked throughout the giant star destroyer for a couple minutes. Dragging his feet. He softly ran his hands along the walls. He had been in such a hurry to leave but now that he was actually facing the moment of moving on from this moment in time, he didn't want to leave. Didn't want to accept the reality of his son being gone. Not forever, but to not acknowledge the life-shattering change would be impossible. When Din finally got to the hangar with all of the extra ships he pretended to miss the wide open door and made a couple more laps around the facility. 

Finally Din walked through the hangar door. He picked a ship that was likely to have a sleeping compartment and looked the least like imperial technology. He flew the ship off in a random direction. 

* * *

Din had spent the three weeks after leaving the star destroyer doing nothing. He felt utterly exhausted at all the time despite just sitting in the ship he'd taken all day. He had taken to simply sitting in the cockpit for hours looking out into the vast nothingness that was space. The ship only had enough rations for a week but he managed to stretch them out to three weeks. Now though the supplies were wearing thin and he needed to make a supply stop if he didn't want to waste away in his own pity. Din swiped through the computer choosing a trashed pleasure planet as his destination. Luckily Din kept most of his credits on him rather than in his ship, so all of his money wasn't blown up in the razor crest, it felt bitter sweet to be happy that he still had money though. All of his things, sentimental and utterly mundane had been blown to bits. The only items remaining; a couple miscellaneous things he had on him, his credits, his armor, and the small metal ball. 

Din landed his ship on a random platform between a couple junk crafts and a luxurious ship that looked like it had been stolen. Din locked everything up tight, hiding the darksaber deep within the floor panels of the ships where it wouldn't be found even if someone managed to break in. Armor in place for the first time in weeks Din headed out into the deep city of the planet. 

It was nighttime on the planet and the whole surface was covered in buildings and lots that were crammed together as if space was running out. The planet didn't have any moons but it did have a sort of gas in its atmosphere the glowed dark purple when the sun wasn't lighting it up. Din couldn't see any stars, he wasn't sure if that was because of the nature of the purple atmosphere or the copious amount of street lights working and broken. Din walked around for a bit passing many places. He bought everything he needed, gas, food, water, the bare necessities to get him somewhere else. Din put everything in the ship with the intention of leaving immediately but he didn't leave immediately. Instead Din sat around in the ship for an hour mind buzzing with nothing. 

Din seemed to break his daze after a bit and shame filled him. What was he doing? What was he, worthless? Din squeezed his eyes shut trying to gain a bit of clarity. He needed to get out of this rut, a distraction. Din left everything but his blaster, credits, and the armor on his body in the ship before yet again setting out into the city. This time walking the opposite direction than he had before. Din entered a bar and club type building. colored lights filled the room and various people and species were all over the room. He could see dancers on stages and people drinking. Din walked up to the bar and ordered a couple shots of spotchka. Din barely lifted his helmet to down the cold yet fiery alcohol. Din faintly wondered why he bothered with keeping the helmet on. Hadn't he already broken his creed?

Din had barely started wandering the room before he was approached by a woman with waist long jet black hair. She ran her hands up his arms and Din curled up on himself. She tried to sooth him but Din wasn't responsive and eventually she drifted away. Not long after a man walked up to him. The man was tall with a purple tinge to his skin and natural markings on his face and shoulders that Din could see on his shirtless form. The small man rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings to him. Din caught on to what was happening now. They were trying to find his type so he would pay for a night here. Din himself didn't even know what he was looking for but he knew this man was not it. Din curled in on himself unused to being touched this much. The small man wasn't as good at hiding his thoughts as the woman and frowned before drifting away. This time Din was left a little bit more time to wander around the club looking at scantily clad bodies in purple, blue, and red lights. 

Another man approached him, this one was tall, standing at least 6'6'' taller than Din, who was by no means small. He had broad shoulders and a wide nose with hair that went to his nape. The man wrapped an arm around Din's waist and smirked down at him, running fingers down his armored bicep. Din's breath hitched. Apparently this was his type. The man grinned in victory, becoming more bold. Large hands gripped Din's hips firmly and the man leaned down to whisper in Din's ear, "Would you like to get a room?" Din nodded. The man grabbed Din's palm and led him through several beaded doorways before reaching a hallway of doors. The man counted three doors down before opening a room with a large bed in the middle and a couch in front of a low table. The man shut the door behind him. Din stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The large man came behind Din and wrapped around him, chin on his shoulder. The man's deep voice rasped into Din's ear, "So what would you like darling?"

"I-I don't know," Din inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. 

"Hm, then what do you say we do what I want?" Din groaned. He like that idea. The idea of some else calling all the shots was hypnotic. He'd always been dominant in bed with the women and few men he'd taken. "Heh, you like being told what to do?" To be honest Din hadn't thought about it that much but he nodded quickly. "Do you want to be hurt tonight?" Din didn't even think before saying, "Yes," he hadn't realized it was something he wanted. To be hurt. Din wondered where it came from but his thoughts, much to his pleasure, were cut off by the man pushing towards the bed. 

"Take off you're clothes baby," Din quickly began to undo beskar straps and clips. armor clanked off and piled onto the floor around him. Din breathed in a shaky breath before slowly taking the helmet by both side and pulling upward. His face was revealed to the man he was paying to treat him like shit. Din knew he hair was overgrown and messily curled around his ears, the scruff around his mouth unshaven. Din knew he'd already taken the helmet off in front of others and yet he felt more vulnerable than ever. The large man hummed. "I was hoping you'd be a pretty boy under there," Din's breath seemed to leave him at those words. No one had ever called him pretty before. When he had slept with people before it had always been his mysteriousness and masculinity that appealed to him, not pretty. Din shivered. "Ah, do you like being called my pretty little boy," Din nodded, "Use your words little boy,"

"Yes," 

"Hm, good." The large man grabbed his chin and kissed Din. The man was overpowering him. Perhaps Din could've gotten free if he'd actually put up a fight but instead he just let the man plunder his mouth. The man pulled away leaving Din's mouth wet and raw. He smiled. A loud smack echoed through the room as the man slapped him across the face. Din gasped as his head was thrown to the side. He was rock hard now. The big man smiled and caressed his red cheek softly. "Say the word 'red' if you want to stop pretty boy," Din nodded again. The man started undoing the mix of zippers, velcro, and buttons that made up Din's underclothes. Din slipped out of his flightsuit and boots leaving him in just his boxers. Din looked up at the man. The man ran his hands down neck, shoulders, and back before grabbing him under the ass and hefting him up. Din yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around the man. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been picked up? Maybe when Paz was being particular physical one day year ago? 

The large man pressed kisses and bites to Din's neck. Din simply hung stock still for a bit before the man seemed to want more of a response from him. The large man bit hard into the meat of Din's shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood. Din moaned and threw his head back. 

"Almost thought I lost you there pretty boy, it seems you do like to be hurt, good thing," Din was more focused on the drops of blood welling up in his shoulder and the large hands covering his ass than the man's words. The large man pressed another kiss to Din's mouth and Din keened into it yet again. The man walked a couple of steps to the bed before throwing Din down on it hard. Din bounced a bit and sat up on his elbows to look at the man. The large man crawled on top of Din and straddled Din's hips. Din sat up more to kiss the man again but was quickly pushed down by a large hand in the middle of his chest. The man ran his hands up and down Din's chest before pinching his nipples hard. Din arched at that and let out a gasp. Din reached his hands up to run them through the large man's hair but the man grabbed them and pinned them down next to Din's head with his weight. The large man leaned down and bit at the corner of Din's jaw. Din threw his head back at the feeling. The man continued to bit up and down Din's neck and chest. Din kept fidgeting. The large man reached one hand into Din's hair to pull his head back hard. Din groaned, surprised at his head being yanked back. 

"You squirm so cute, pretty little boy, wonder what you'll look like writhing on my cock, maybe I'll just hold you there for hours, let you suffer," Din doubted the man could hold him down if he was actually trying to fight back but the thought was certainly appealing. The large man grabbed Din by his sides and flipped the smaller man onto his stomach. Din could feel his hard on pressing into the mattress and groaned at the new found friction, weakly grinding at the bed. 

"Ah, what do you think you're doing boy, grinding at the bed like some desperate virgin, can't have that," The large man said as he spread Din's legs. However what happened next was not what Din expected. Din felt the breath pushed out of him as the large man sat on his back facing Din's legs. Din wheezed and breathed shallowly, wriggling in desperation. However the large man payed him no mind and instead spanked Din's ass hard. Din yelped at the surprise pain in his ass, forcing even more breath out of him. The man slapped his ass again, harder this time. Din could feel red hot heat blossoming in his ass. The man didn't let up at Din's sounds of pain though. Instead spanking his ass again and again till Din felt like he could sob. By the time the large man leaned to do press soft kisses to Din's ass he'd been spanked at least twenty times and knew that he would be bruised and sore in the morning, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. 

The man returned to the middle Din's legs again, climbing off of him. He could feel the man laugh and the humiliation it brought him burned good in his stomach. "You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you pretty boy," Din laid limply breathing hard and nodding along with the man's words. Din could feel his cock leaking precum. Din laid there trying to catch his breath. It felt like he was floating.

Suddenly a wet finger was poking at Din's hole. Din hadn't even noticed the man putting lube on his fingers. Slowly a thick finger penetrated him and Din couldn't help but tense and moan at the foreign sensation. The large man shushed him and whispered about relaxing to Din but Din could hardly think. Slowly the finger moved in and out and Din started to loosen up. The large man wasted no time in forcing a second finger in next to the first and Din hissed at the pain the stretch brought. 

" You need to relax pretty boy, you have to take at least four to be ready," Din inhaled deeply at this. Now Din consciously tried to relax and make things easier for the large man. The fingers began to move in and out more easily after some working. The next finger slipped in next to the other two and Din pressed into it liking the burn of the stretch. Only a couple of in and outs this time before the large man pressed in the fourth finger. Din arched at the pain this one brought.

"Dank Ferrick!" Din yelped burying his face into the mattress below. Din reached down to his dick underneath him to give him some sort of distraction. The large man growled at that and grabbed Din's wrist and an iron grip, forcing it away from his dick. The four fingers kept moving in and out before finally the large man decided he was ready. 

The man pulled away and Din mourned the loss. This time he did hear the squirt of lube and Din was shaking in anticipation of what was to come. The man's large hands grabbed his hips and the man slowly started to push his dick in. Din could feel how wide it was, wider than the fingers for sure. The pain felt unbearable yet perfect at the same time. As the man's head finally popped through Din's hole, the man took a pause here giving Din time to adjust. When Din started wiggling again the man continued to push his length in. Din groaned as the cock seemed to go on forever. 

What seemed like an hour later the large man finally bottomed out. Din moaned in relief as the man's hips finally touched his aching ass. Another pause to let Din adjust. Once Din was wiggling again the large man decided he was done going slow for Din's benefit. The large man quickly snapped out to where his only the head was still inside before thrusting back in till his hips hit Din's ass again. Din whimpered. The man didn't let up. Thrusting in and out fast. The man tried a couple different angles before wrapping his arms around Din's torso and pulling Din's back against his chest. Din breathed hard at being forced to partially hold himself up on his hands now. But the large man simply put his chin over Din's shoulder and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to soothe the smaller man. The man continued to thrust and suddenly he hit a bundle of nerves that made Din see stars. Din screamed as the man started to pound into the spot now that had found it. Din could hear the man cursing in some language Din didn't know as he continued to thrust into Din's tight hole. 

"Fuck pretty boy you're gonna make me come," Din purred in satisfaction at having pleased the large man. The man thrust shallowly a couple more times before groaning as his spilled into Din's ass. Din groaned at the cum filling him up. The man pushed one last time all the way into Din and stayed there for a second. One of the man's hands wandered down on Din's stomach. Din heard the man give a desperate groan as his large hang felt the bulge in Din's stomach from his cock poking through. Din's breath hitched as he realized just what the man was feeling. Eventually the man's hand wandered lower to Din's dick. The man started jerking him at an agonizingly slow pace and Din squirmed only to find himself more firmly impaled on the large man's dick. 

"Faster," Din bit out. 

"Ask nicely," Din keened as the large man squeezed his cock hard. 

"Fuck please faster!"

"Good boy," The man jerked Din faster and faster till finally Din's vision whited out and he came all over his stomach in seconds. 

After coming Din went boneless. The large man carefully pulled out and laid Din out on the bed. Din took a couple deep breaths just enjoying the silence. When he turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him he could see the man smoking some sort of strange purple substance and decided not to ask. 

"How much?" The large man grinned and smacked Din's ass hard enough for him to yelp.

"I'll let it be free this time just because you were such a good boy," Din didn't know if he trusted that. Din forced himself to sit up. Din put his feet on the floor and stood up on wobbly legs. 

"Hey you need to rest for at least a little bit, I won't steal your stuff, promise," Din knew he shouldn't take the man at his word but fuck his legs felt like pillars of sand. Din fell back down into the bed and promptly fell asleep within minutes. The next day Din woke up to all of his things on the floor exactly where they were the night before. Din thanked the maker for that. Din pulled on all of his clothes, it felt like his whole body was sore, but his ass felt like hellfire. Din left the club trying to cover up a limp. 

When Din got back to the ship he saw a message in his comms from Bo-Katan, thank god. 


End file.
